nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cococrash11
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! Merge Can there be a merger with the Rikuo Nura Page and the Night Rikuo Nura Page? -- Kiyo Cross Squad Member Question about articles I wanted to know if the article titled Nura House is the same as Nura Clan or would that be another article? Kiyo Cross Squad Member 06:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply No problem, I'll put that on ,my profile. Also I have read the chapters several times (basically I've reread the series.) and thats pretty much how I've gotten most of my info. SOme of the trivia things like birthdays do come from the character book though. Kiyo Cross Squad Member 07:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Template Which type of template? Kiyo Cross Squad Member 17:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Not really, but I have been trying to make a character info box template. Kiyo Cross Squad Member 06:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Character Template Thank you! It's been my pleasure. How do I use the template I created on an article? FanOfManyAnime 05:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. Thanks anyways! FanOfManyAnime 05:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of adding Age and Status into the template? FanOfManyAnime 22:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I got your message about species. However, I put Yokai Species in the infobox so I didn't place Onmyoji in the slot yet. Do you think we should change the heading template from "Yokai Species" to just "Species"? As for the Age and Status, some of the characters seem to have had their ages mentioned, some by numbers and some by approximation. By Status, I mean the character's status as of the latest moment of time in the story (eg Kyuso is dead, Rikuo is in Kyoto doing whatever, etc.). FanOfManyAnime 03:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Guide what do you think about adding a chapter/episode guide?Kiyo Cross Squad Member 18:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'd love having chapter and episode guides here. Many other anime Wikias have them, and new readers can use them to follow along the story. FanOfManyAnime 19:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Category? The Wikia is under the category "Lifestyle". Shouldn't it be under "Entertainment"? FanOfManyAnime 21:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter/Episode Template These are templates I made for any possible chapter and episode guides. Check them out. Is there any way you think they could be improved? Template:Chapter Infobox Template:Episode Infobox FanOfManyAnime 06:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin My answer is yes, I'd Liked to be an admin. Kiyo Cross Squad Member 18:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'd like to be an admin, please. At the Beelzebub Wiki, there is one admin, Akainu, but he and everyone else there has been inactive for many months. I'm right now trying to adopt the Wiki to gain admin status for much of the technical operations. FanOfManyAnime 15:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Location Template I would make one, but I wouldn`t know what to list under the infobox. Other anime/manga Wikias don`t seem to have infobox templates for locations, either. FanOfManyAnime 00:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Deleting the Anime Page I was thinking it would be better to go with FanofManyAnime's suggestion and merging the anime and manga pages with the series page.Kiyo Cross Squad Member 18:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Manga How do you think we should sort out the manga? By volume or by chapter? FanOfManyAnime 22:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking we should provide links to all manga chapters on the manga page, for easier access to all of them, whether the chapters have been published into a tankobon or not. For the ones in tankobon, we could list them under their respective volumes, and for the ones not yet in tankobon, we could list them under a separate category on the same page. I was also thinking of simplifying the manga and anime pages to just "Manga" and "Anime" for better user navigation. What do you think of both of these ideas? FanOfManyAnime 05:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Characters and species with same name This issue has been nagging me for quite awhile every time I write the episode/chapter descriptions and throw in links to these kinds of articles. What I did was I changed the titles of the articles about the characters to just the titles of the characters (eg Yuki Onna and Nurarihyon) and changed the species to say -------- (species) (eg Yuki Onna (species) and Nurarihyon (species)). To prevent ambiguity, I took the character pages and added a message directing readers to the species pages if they wanted to look for the species, as per standard Wikia style. FanOfManyAnime 17:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! =) FanOfManyAnime 06:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Bot Flags Hello. I am currently trying to add bot flags on AnimeBot on this Wiki to enable the Sync que. The Sync que is needed in order to be able to use many common templates found in many Wikias regarding anime and manga. I'll need to make sure everyone is OK with this before I can do this. Thanks. FanOfManyAnime 06:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll need to you to respond here, because I have to show that you guys approve of the bot flags for the Sync que. FanOfManyAnime 15:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The Sync que Hey Cococrash11. Enabling the Sync que also requires preparing the Wiki for it. If you'd like to enable it, you have four options: 1. Try following the second step under "Adding it to a Wiki" on this help page. 2. Get Kiyo Cross Squad Member to follow the second step under "Adding it to a Wiki" on this help page. 3. Give Dantman a sysop flag (I believe that means you have to make him an admin) so that he can help us out. 4. Give me a sysop flag (I believe that means you have to make me an admin) so that I can follow through the step. Thanks. FanOfManyAnime 06:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The Sync que is a database of common templates and codes set for anime/manga Wikias. What I'm trying to do is sync this database onto this Wiki so that we can use those templates and codes here. FanOfManyAnime 16:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Many of the major Wikias use the Sync que, including Naruto, Bleach and Yu-gi-oh. FanOfManyAnime 16:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Disambiguating words Hey Cococrash11. Did you know that there's a manual of style on Wikipedia? All the other Wikis follow this style. Here's the link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style The reason I wanted to point that out to you is because, among other things, it says that disambiguating words on page titles need to be lowercase (eg Nurarihyon (species) instead of Nurarihyon (Species)). Here's the link for that: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Disambiguation#Format I wanted to clean up this Wiki to fit the generally accepted Wiki style. I hope you understand why I wanted to make these kinds of edits. ~ FanOfManyAnime 03:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Every Wiki does follow it, so I guess you could call it one. FanOfManyAnime 05:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) If you don't follow it, it's going to be harder for people to navigate the website. After all, this is an encyclopedia on the series for everyone to read. FanOfManyAnime 14:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sync que glitching Recently, the sync que seems to be turning out faulty templates. Please leave all edits I make using these templates alone, as I am trying to get them in proper working order with Dantman. Thanks. FanOfManyAnime 06:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Manga Pictures Absolutely. I'll be working on those soon. --FanOfManyAnime 19:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Past Arc I'm following the model used on the Bleach Wiki, where arcs regarding all past events are included in the History section. In the History section, info on many past events that have been referenced in the present storyline, but not in stand-alone arcs (eg Rikuo at the age of 8, Rihan's murder, Kubinashi's past, etc.) would be mentioned. My proposal is that we also include info on past events in their own arcs (ie the Past Arc) into the History section, as is in the Bleach Wiki (eg Shinji Hirako -- note how there is no section for info on his role in the Turn Back the Pendulum arc, but how info on his role in that arc is placed in the History section). Overall, I like this system because it keeps all info of a character's history in one place on the character's page, as opposed to splitting it between the plot as defined by arcs, and separate recollections of past events. --FanOfManyAnime 05:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) But if you keep Past arc info separate from the History section, you're treating it as if it's not part of the character's history, even though the entire Past arc is technically history. That's going to confuse the readers of this Wiki. --FanOfManyAnime 05:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Aren't the articles on the individual arcs enough for the readers to identify all the arcs in the story? They can still distinguish between the arcs, even if one doesn't show up on the page, as proven by the Bleach Wiki. --FanOfManyAnime 05:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) So you don't like the Bleach Wiki model? --FanOfManyAnime 05:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Fine by me. --FanOfManyAnime 05:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kiyo Cross Squad Member I don't know. You could try messaging him/her. I'm hoping he/she comes back soon as much as you do. --FanOfManyAnime 05:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm Done for Now. (sort of) Hey Cococrash11. Having began a new year at school, I've found that I'm having a much harder time keeping up with my schoolwork and the rest of my life. I've decided that I'm going to stop editing this Wiki as of now. Don't worry though, because I'm going to come back later to contribute further into this Wiki. May I request that you do not remove my admin status? Thanks and goodbye for now. --FanOfManyAnime 06:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey again. You know, as much as I'm trying to stay away, I've found it to be so much fun contributing here, particularly with developing the anime and character sections. So I've decided that I'm going to continue contributing, instead of stopping completely. I'm just not going to be on as often as I was over the summer, meaning the synopses and expanded character descriptions are going to come much slower than they used to. Hope you're fine with everything. --FanOfManyAnime 03:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yo. I didn't exactly change anything... I just put a picture of Kejourou in the wrong place. Aikoi 15:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC)AikoiAikoi 15:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Apology Hi, I'm really sorry I've been falling behind in my edits. The good news is I've been able to acquire some new images and information. Also i would like to add that becuase it's a new semester, I'll be slower with the edits but I plan to begin editing the chapters by early to mid October, if thats okay. Hello!! Hello, i'm a one of member of here right? I'll post some new picture if i caught that and edit something on here.... Admin position Hey, i was wondering if i could be an admin. I'm very experienced and could be patrolling the place for bad edits, vandalism and such. I woiuld also start to fill in these blank pages i have been seeing around! Was269 20:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:The World God Only Knows Yes, I have heard of the series. There's a Wiki of the series here. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 00:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure... ~~'FOMA' (talk) 01:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I can't really help you much on that. I don't know anything about the series at all. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 02:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I will. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 03:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Background Yes, I did change the background. I didn't know it wasn't a personal option. I changed it back. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 00:39, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:History Strongest Disciple Kenichi Yea, I've heard of that series, but like TWGOK, I can't really help you much because I don't know anything else about the series. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 00:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Lengthy Names Hey Cococrash11. So having edited the Wiki for a few months now, I really feel that we should change a few things around here, for the sake of the readers. One of things around here that has always bugged me a lot are lengthy names for certain articles and categories. No offense to you or anything, but I'm finding it a real eyesore. Here are some suggestions I've made for new titles for some of the articles and categories. Articles: Nurarihyon no Mago Manga -> Chapters Nurarihyon no Mago Anime -> Episodes Nurarihyon no Mago Series -> Nurarihyon no Mago Categories: Nurarihyon no Mago Characters -> Characters Male Characters -> Male Female Characters -> Female I think the readers are smart enough to know that what they are reading on this Wiki has to do with the Nurarihyon no Mago series, and that "Male" and "Female" are types of characters. I also think the readers can tell that a page entitled "Nurarihyon no Mago" is going to talk about the series. Please consider these suggestions and tell me what you think. If you find anything hard to move because of all the pages that link to them, I can do it all for you. Thanks. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 23:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Can't think of anything else. How about you? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 02:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, I asked Lynxian on what she thought about this, and she agreed with my proposal. I'd like you to reconsider this, because we really want to help improve the Wiki. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 16:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, in actively refusing this proposal, you seem to be worrying a lot about formatting yourself. And if "it's not really that important" even to you, as you mentioned, why are you still refusing it so actively? As a user who wants to give some small anime/manga-related Wikis good kick-starts in their developments, formatting is one of the things I really want to look at with everyone else. So to me, formatting is important. ::Also, I'd very much love to fill in other sections apart from episodes and chapters, but I haven't figured out really much how yet, and I don't think I'll have the time to for awhile. I'm always doing everything I can think of right off my mind to contribute to this Wiki. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 23:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bakuman Sorry, don't know that series well enough either to help. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 02:46, October 27, 2010 (UTC) lol but I am... just not those series as much, cuz I'm more of a shōnen type. And yes, I will check it out. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 04:07, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Human Don't know what to add to it. And no, I haven't. My grades are already dropping so I can't afford to spend any more time reading them or helping you on those Wikis. Sorry. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 16:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Change But you don't even care about it. You were the one that said it's not important. I have purposes for redirecting those pages that you can read on my original posts. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 01:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so what's your reason for keeping it like that? Also, please don't assume I "own" the Beelzebub Wiki or you "own" this Wiki. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 01:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, as I said earlier, I wanted to simplify the titles of these kinds of articles and categories for better navigation. The titles I made up can be typed on the "Search" box quicker than having to type "Nurarihyon no Mago" on the search box everytime. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 02:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean by "dignified", or why we need it "dignified". ~~'FOMA' (talk) 04:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) To whom are we "dignifying" the Wiki at? We've already emphasized enough that this is the Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki with things like the logo and the Osore. Is it necessary, or is it just overkill? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 06:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sleep well. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 06:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) So, are you going to answer my question? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 08:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but you still haven't answered my questions. Problem not solved. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 19:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I think Zeldapedia retained that title in the article page for a reason. It's because that Wiki is on the "Zelda" franchise, and the title of the manga series is called "The Legend of Zelda", which is a common name for many products related to the Zelda franchise. Because of this, they had to distinguish it from the rest of the products in the franchise also named "The Legend of Zelda". On the other hand, "Nurarihyon no Mago" is already established as the name of the franchise. So we don't have to keep placing "Nurarihyon no Mago" at the beginning of each title for that, or indicate that the page "Nurarihyon no Mago" is on the franchise or series. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 02:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) But why add "Nurarihyon no Mago" at the beginning of each title specifically to differ from those Wikis? "Dignity"? For what? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 03:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you answer my question first? You still haven't answered my question. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 04:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The search function is actually only one problem, by the way. Aesthetically, especially since the series has such a long title such as "Nurarihyon no Mago", placing it on all the page titles and categories isn't really pleasing to the eye. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 04:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 04:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. And sorry about that, I forgot that you wanted those pages named as Manga and Anime and I named them Chapters and Episodes by accident. About Kenichi, I've already prepared some logos for the Wiki. As for the content, I'll have to read the series first before I know what's going on, so please bear with me while I'm doing that. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 06:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 06:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Nurarihyon no Mago/Plot I really don't see the point of adding extra links to the series page like that. I mean, making the heading like that makes it look messy because it links to another page unlike the other headings in the page. And if users wanted to see the series page, they can just click the "Universe" button at the top menu. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 09:37, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, no, not really. I just wanted to make it more aesthetically pleasing and simplified. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 10:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you point to which ones? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 00:43, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 03:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) We never agreed to Bakuman. Also, I am still trying to steer away from Wiki editing, but I still have to stay on occassionally for things like constant updates. I guess I should've told you that earlier. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 08:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You know, I never firmly planned a specific time to come back to Wiki editing. It's just because I love editing a lot, like video gaming to teenagers. And I am still trying to stay away from spending too much of my life editing. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 23:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hiatus Hey Cococrash11. Lately I've been dealing with a lot of personal problems, and not just within school. I think these problems stem from the fact that I spend too much time reading manga, watching anime and editing related Wikis, and too little time worrying about my own life. So for now, I'm going to take a long hiatus. I'm still a fan of many anime (and manga series), and I'll definitely come back to help you edit and organize the Nurarihyon no Mago and Kenichi Wikis with you, so please don't remove my sysop statuses. Until then, good bye. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 03:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Locations Page I'm not really sure why you changed "Locations" to "Nurarihyon no Mago World." The example you used from the Sket Dance wiki isn't quite the same - the "Sket Dance Universe" page talks about anime, games, food, etc. which are unique to the series. The locations page is still called Locations. -- Lynxian 21:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hi there, I've seen some pages that are not quite useful for this wikia, could you delete them thanks. I have them up here Spanner020 10:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hi there, i want to ask you if i could become an admin of this wikia. I know that I'm active for 2 days but i can help you with many things at this wikia and i will make your wikia perfect. I'm specialized in creating templates and gathering informations, and i'm extremely active and can help anytime. Spanner020 11:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC)